Stereo-regular polymers are polymers whose individual chains are all aligned in the same way. Generally, this means that pendant groups on each chain lie on the same side of the chain (isotactic). For example, in stereo-regular polyvinyl chloride the chlorine atoms are all on the same side of the chain: ##STR2## instead of being randomly (atactic) or alternatively (syndiotactic) orientated. In addition, due to this regularity, as the polymer chains are deposited one upon the other, each chain will be orientated in the same manner as its neighbors so that the polymer forms a crystalline structure.
As one might expect, stereo-regular polymers possess many properties which are superior to identical but randomly-orientated polymers. For example, they have higher melting points, greater dielectric strengths, and greater mechanical strength. They may also have many other superior properties as yet undiscovered, for example, in regard to their optical behavior.
In any event, stereo-regular polymers are of great value and therefore methods and apparatus for producing them are of greater importance. Until now, the principal method of producing stereo-regular polymers has been through the use of special catalysts, for example, the Ziegler catalyst used in producing stereo-regular polystyrene.